


I Want a New Drug

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ann doesn’t like that Akira is risking his health to get the Phantom Thieves medical supplies, so she comes along with him to one of Tae’s clinical trials, nobody knowing that her latest trial pill’s side effects induce a powerful heat that is going to turn Akira into a problem it will take both women to deal with. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

When Ann found out about exactly how Akira had worked up a hookup for the painkillers and medical supplies the Phantom Thieves were using, she could not have been more worried about her boyfriend. The idea that he was spending his afternoons taking an array of strange experimental medicines and 'testing' them without any kind of regulation did not sit very well with her, and she knew she couldn't just tell him to stop, but that didn't do much to alleviate the pressure. Which was why Akira had offered to bring her along for a visit this time, to show Ann there was nothing to worry about by letting her meet Doctor Takemi and realize there was nothing to worry about when it came to him being her guinea pig. Of course, he had to dramatically underplay the time he blacked out on her examination table, but Ann didn't need to know that; surely Tae's new formula wouldn't bring any ill effects.

"You aren't telling everybody about this, are you?" Tae asked as she looked over the counter at the nervous blonde standing beside her test subject. "I'm not supposed to be doing this, Akira, if anybody--"

"Don't worry," Akira said. "She's my girlfriend, and she's the only one I've told. She's only here because she's worried about me; is it okay if she sits in this time, just to see that everything is safe?"

"It's almost like I'm conducting under the table clinical trials with the sample size of one high school student," Tae remarked, an edge of sarcasm in her voice. "But that would be fine; if she's comfortable with it, that is."

Ann didn't know what to make of the tiny clinic off in the corner that she found herself in. Or what to make of the doctor herself. Tae was The black dress, bob cut, and studded collar certainly lent to Tae a different air than what Ann would have expected from the doctor, a punk rock vibe that honestly Ann found herself digging a little bit; a young, slightly non-traditional sort of doctor certainly seemed like the sort who would be doing this kind of insanely dangerous and stupid thing, but maybe those differences also mattered in more concrete places. "If it's not too much of a bother," Ann said, shrugging as she offered up what little sanity she could to the situation. She didn't know what else to say.

"If you're fine letting me conduct my experiments, it shouldn't be a bother at all. Akira, can you get the door?" As she rose up from her seat at the reception desk, Akira locked the front door and turned the sign, which Ann found definitely not ominous in any way or at all coming off as even remotely fucked up and creepy. She then walked into the examination room behind Akira, who was altogether far too casual about how he handled this, like it was just the most normal thing in the world. Usually his bold face in the strangest of situations was a comfort, but here, Ann found herself more worried about how easily he surrendered to clinical tests than she worried about running headlong into mortal danger and hordes of monsters.

Probably because they wouldn't be able to shoot their way out of this one.

Akira took his usual place sitting on the edge of the examination table, while Ann pulled up a chair beside it, the one concerned parents usually sat in while their kids got looked at, and Ann definitely felt like a concerned parent here. Like the only sane adult in the same room as a woman with a PHD, in fact.

Tae pulled up Akira's file and brought out the latest version of the drug. "The usual," she said. "I've reworked things a little bit, it should go down easier now." She didn't want to make mention of Akira's blackout in front of his already worried girlfriend, smart enough to know that was a horrible idea. She kept it vague as she handed the little disposable cup with the pill in it to Akira, pulling up her clipboard and immediately starting to write out her usual date, time, and shorthand information to expand on later, while her eyes were on Akira, watching him swallow the pill down. For the sake of focus, she ignored Ann and the way she winced over to the side, wanting to keep things as free from distraction as she could, and distracting was precisely what Ann would be if all Tae did was fret over her presence.

Akira felt fine as he swallowed it down, leaning back against the wall and shrugging. A few awkward minutes of silence passed, broken up by Tae occasionally asking about potential dizziness or aches, to which Akira would say he didn't feel anything, until the five minute mark hit and he turned toward his girlfriend. "See, Ann? Nothing to worry about. It's all fine." He shrugged it off, certain that this was just another successful trial and that the pull wasn't going to do much of anything to him. "I appreciate that you want me to be safe, and I'm glad I mean that much to you, but really, it's okay."

With slightly wide and worried eyes, Ann asked, "I-is that why your pants are..." She motioned down toward them, too nervous and embarrassed to even want to say it out loud. Akira and Tae both looked down toward his lap, and what they saw had the doctor quickly turning around in her seat to avoid looking, while Akira gasped in surprise.

Akira's pants bulged with a very obvious and very hard erection, his sizable cock leaving little mystery about the grand impression left against his school uniform pants, and he was quick to shirk back and try to sit still. "Oh," he said, nervously looking off to the side. "I didn't notice that." His brow furrowed; he wasn't twelve anymore, and erections usually happened for some kind of reason. Even if it wasn't actively being horny or thinking about things, it'd be something he could trace back to the reasoning for why he was hard. But here he didn't know, and as he tried to think about it, he found himself suddenly confused, groaning as his legs tightened together, his cock throbbing in excitement as he pitched forward.

"What's wrong?" Ann and Tae both asked at the same time, reaching for Akira in worry as he squirmed about in front of them, clearly not okay as he wriggled in place.

"I feel... Nngh, there's..." Akira's head swam with so many conflicting things all at once that he had no idea what to do about them, writhing in place as he started to grab at his pants. "I feel so horny. Like, it's not... It's not normal. I feel like I can't hold myself back, I need to--" He trailed off into a hard grunt and started to push his pants down, unable to control himself as he felt the swelling within him just be too much for him to bear. Akira pushed his pants down, and both Tae and Ann sprung back with surprised gasps as he pulled his pants down. Ann because his cock stood rock hard, oozing pre-cum and looking like he'd been on the receiving end of an hour long tease from Ann that involved edging him repeatedly, while Tae just had no idea that her test subject had such a huge cock between his legs until it was aching. "I can't control it." Akira grabbed hold of his cock, leaning back as his hips rocked forward and he began to jerk off.

"Is he in heat? Can humans get into heat?" Ann asked, looking nervously at Tae. "What did you do to him? What do we do? You're a doctor! Tell me what we should do!" Panic burned up within Ann as she felt herself spiraling into panic and madness. This wasn't what she had been expecting as far as 'bad side effects' in the fucking least, but that didn't make it any better.

Tae wanted to say that it was possible for humans to get into a state of arousal if pushed hard enough or chemically induced in the right way, wanted to stress that she had no idea her pill was going to do that to him. But all those well reasoned words didn't find their way to her lips. "I don't know, fuck him?" was what did, her own panic leaving her a little bit too embarrassed and worried to say anything of substance. The whole situation wasn't helped by the way her eyes had trouble keeping off of Akira's massive cock as he jerked him off and writhed on her examination table. It was not the day she'd been expecting to have, and her pen worked feverishly along the paper, almost subconsciously writing down what she was recording. "G-go, yes. Have sex with him, it will calm him down, and I can take notes. Just go!"

Driven by worry over her boyfriend and how he was clearly not okay, Ann didn't even question the woman she didn't know telling her to have sex in front of her. She just moved, kicking out of her boots and grabbing at her tights, pulling them down as she climbed onto the examination table. "It's okay, Akira, let me help you." She tried to reach for his cock to give him a hand, but instead she found hands grabbing at her body, pulling her over and into his lap as with a surprising burst of strength and raw dominance Akira just dragged her into sitting atop him and then slammed her down onto his cock. With one hard pull, Ann found herself impaled atop his cock, screaming in surprised, ragged excitement at the sudden fullness of it. "Ah, slow down, hold on, I'm not ready." They had fucked before plenty of times, but it was always at least a little more restrained than this, and she wasn't ready for him all at once or quite so harshly.

But Akira didn't care, holding tight onto Ann's hips and guiding her up his cock again, only to slam her back down. He worked her up and down his shaft with a fever and intensity that ignored the way she was shouting for him to calm down, seeing red as he had his way with his girlfriend. "I can't help it, so horny," was all he could offer up as a justification for it as he thrust feverishly away at Ann and her tight pussy, which felt so incredible wrapped snug around his cock, stretched out by his girth and forced to accommodate his whole length with each pull down. As she was forcibly bounced up and down his cock she grew wetter, and that slickness only encouraged him harder in turn as he dove for her neck, peppering it with firm kisses that felt fierce and possessive.

Watching the sudden bout of sexual need and desperation right there in her own clinic room had Tae nervously shifting about in her seat, legs crossing and pressing tight together as she bit her lip, eyes staring at the sudden, heated swell of excitement and bouncing that followed. She kept writing notes down, specifically where it came to how hard Akira seemed to be holding Ann and what he said. "Subject seems to be completely lost to sexual arousal now, the delayed mental reaction only worsening over time," she muttered to herself, pen scratching feverishly and clumsily along the paper as she tried to get everything she could about the situation down, tried to make sure she had everything she needed written in place and ready for whatever purposes it might serve.

Even if this particular composition did nothing for what it was meant for, she could refine it as a hardcore aphrodisiac and make some incredible side money.

"What's gotten into you?" Ann asked, head thrown back as she was bounced up and down Akira's cock, but she wasn't entirely against what she felt as he rocked her feverishly up and down in place. Whatever had gotten into her boyfriend was turning him into a fucking machine, and she couldn't entirely fight against the feelings of need and intensity that bubbled up within her as she was subject to the all-out ravaging, moans rising hotly as she began to forget someone was watching her; it was hard for Ann to think about anything but the big, hard dick pounding so sweetly away at her. Everything else just started to bleed out into blurry confusion.

"You feel so soft," Akira groaned into her neck, teeth sinking a bit too firmly into the soft, pale skin there as he feverishly used her, the exquisite tightness of her slick pussy made all the better by the raw friction that came from the speedy, rough fucking. He couldn't think about anything but raw indulgence now as he took to pounding Ann with a fervor that she simply could not handle. Her moans only made him thrust harder, his hands dug into her ass as he moved her up and down his cock, but she'd started meeting the bounces, driven by a fervid, panicked need to follow after him and give in to what he craved.

He'd never fucked like this before, and Ann was torn between concern and elation as her pussy received a thorough, rough pounding, as he fucked her like an animal and she found herself liking it more and more each time he pulled her all the way down his cock and buried himself within her. There was something so twisted and exciting about the state he was in and the lust almost begin to get the better of Ann as she struggled to keep her thoughts together and avoid getting too carried away, even as she very much lost control of anything and everything she was trying to hold onto. It was like no fucking she'd ever known before, and it was absolutely blissful in its simplicity and rawness.

Tae kept writing, kept watching, and the struggle to stay in control and not think too much about what was actually happening proved worse than she expected. "Is he getting worse?" she called to Ann, clinging to her work as hard as she could for the sake of not giving in to the bubbling sensations and urges within her. Tae was not ready to see hard, fast sex right in front of her today, and her eyes simply could not stay off of Akira's hard, throbbing cock. His sized and his raw, frenzied dominance left Tae's mind under attack from all manner of impure worries and thoughts she had no desire to indulge, but which screamed at her in excitement as she twisted about in place, struggling not to think too eagerly about what was happening. "Ann, what is the condition of his state right now?"

Ann didn't to answer with words, but instead with frenzied whines and howls as an orgasm tore through her feverishly. She screamed out in excitement, head thrown back as she felt herself overwhelmed by the sudden, pulsating swell of excitement that was her needy release. She twisted and bucked, head thrown back as the blonde gave in completely to the raw pleasure of release, and the spasming of her greedy pussy drove Akira over the edge too. He grunted, pulling her down onto his cock and cumming inside of her to the squealing delight of his pigtailed girlfriend writhing in delight atop him.

Akira groaned, fingers still holding firmly onto Ann as she went limp atop him. For a moment, he fell still, and Ann began to climb up off of her boyfriend, whining and clinging to him as his fingers lingered.

"How do you feel after that?" Tae asked. "Is that the end of your symptoms now?"

Wincing as he tried to piece together exactly how felt, Akira could tell he was nowhere near okay. "I feel... N-no, it's not over. It's. Fuck, I need it more!" His hands snapped upward, seizing Ann's pigtails and pulling her down, the blonde yelping in worry as the sharp tugging sensation gave her a painful warning of what was to come. Akira shoved Ann face-down onto his cock, claiming her mouth and forcing himself in deep as he let out excited moans of approval. "I need to keep going!" he shouted, and it was the only warning he could give Ann as he proceeded to use her hair as handlebars to fuck her face.

Panic hit Ann even more potently now as she looked at Akira, not knowing what had come over him or what kind of monster he was becoming, but she had never had to endure being facefucked before, always at least a little bit 'in control' when she sucked him off, able to set her own comfortable pace as she lay back and treated her boyfriend to a nice, slow, loving blowjob. But not now, not as he pulled her hair and forced her down. Her mouth wrapped around his cock only as a matter of reflex, and she began to suck and slurp on it, staring up at him with her blue eyes wide and nervous, having no idea what she could do about Akira to help alleviate the pressures upon him.

Akira's hips thrust upward as he met his girlfriend's mouth, forcing himself down deeper, driving into her throat without shame or mercy as moans rumbled in his chest. "So good. Your mouth feels so good, Ann! I need to fuck your pretty face, and I need to own your mouth!" Akira had never been this dominant before, but the heat overwhelming him had turned him into something else, a new beast who was completely out of control, and shamelessly he thrust upward, making Ann choke as he throatfucked her right in front of Tae, who kept scrawling madly as she watched. 'I'm sorry, Ann, but you're so beautiful, and I can't do anything but you. I need this."

If she wasn't gagging on a thick cock shunting its way down her throat, Ann would have tried to reassure her boyfriend that it was okay, that she forgave him for being like this, that it wasn't his fault. But all she could respond with were messy choking noises that bubbled up from within her throat. Ann felt helpless, felt dominated, felt like she was being used in the most raw and brutal of ways. And some part of her loved it. Some deep, dark corner of her relished in the way she was taken, in having her mouth rocked up and down Akira's cock as he showed her the most brutal and rough time he could muster. It was primal and twisted, depraved in ways that she really had no frame of reference for, but this raw, aggressive Akira was fucking her in ways she didn't know she wanted to be fucked in until she was being choked out by a fat cock. None of it made any sense, but that senselessness in turn only turned her on even more.

Tae turned to a new page, and she couldn't even bother to check if she was writing on the lines as she stared with an open mouth at the brutal oral action before her. There was no way to prepare for this, and she watched in agony and frustration as Akira violated Ann's mouth, feeling her pussy grow desperate and slick with need. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone, let alone someone who could fuck her like that, and the impure thoughts only grew stronger as she watched Ann getting facefucked, watched Akira burn with pride and dominance, driven by raw sexual hunger too great to control. Was she even writing usable notes anymore? This whole thing was spinning so hotly out of control and all she could do was let it happen.

Akira could feel his aching cock grow more sensitive as he hammered down Ann's throat. "Ah, I'm so close!" he gasped, and both women's eyes went wide. It hadn't been particularly long at all, and Tae stopped mid-stream to write about possible inducement of closer orgasms. Even if he felt like he was about to blow, he didn't feel tired yet, still brimming with energy and intensity, still ready to go. Like the drug was making him crave sex, able to cum quickly but also cum often. Which was something he was happy to embrace as he pulled Ann down onto his cock one last time and then tugged her back up by the hair. "Open your mouth!"

Ann did it on pure reflex, obeying the harsh command from her out of control boyfriend. She gasped, drool dripping from her mouth as her mouth opened wide and she embraced what she knew was coming next. Akira's cock erupted in front of her, spewing thick ropes of gooey, thick spunk all over her face. She took the hot cum in stride, even the cum that landed on her tongue as she kept her mouth open as asked, panting heavily as she took the salty treat. There was something about what she had done and the raw, dominant finish of covering her face in his cum, almost like he was marking her as his, that spoke to some deep, depraved corner of Ann that was gaining power quickly as she knelt there.

"A-are you okay now?" Ann asked, breathless after swallowing down the cum.

"Do you want me to be?" Akira asked smugly, far less tired and showing no signs of stopping as thick strands of spit connected his cock to her lips still.

"I-I don't know," Ann whined, and in her moment of uncertainty, Akira seemed to decide for her just fine as she found herself pulled up onto the examination table. Akira slipped off of it, bending her over the table and slamming into her from behind again, to the raw, raucous approval of the needy blonde feeling herself stuffed full of cock again. "Ah, Akira! Nngh, please, fuck me until you're normal again, I'll happily take your worst. I love this!" She didn't even knows where the words came from but they sounded so sure of themselves that she just accepted them.

Happily pounding away at her again, Akira didn't seem like her vulgar approval was making him fuck her all that harder as he went all out with her seemingly as though he would have done so anyway. The real change was in his demeanour; he grew smugger, slapping her perky butt as he gave her his worst. But it was a good worst, an all-out assault on her needy twat that had Ann squealing in excitement as he fucked her from behind, as he took her harder than he ever had before. There was something shameless about it all, something primal that Ann found herself happy to give in to completely, even if she shouldn't have been.

Tae had never fucked up so spectacularly before. Sitting there in amazement at the sight of the two lovers feverishly fucking away, she could tell she had stumbled onto something incredible here. She'd accidentally made a drug that could turn people into tireless sex machines, who came often but seemingly without exhaustion or even a refractory period. Just a marathon of brutal, dominant sex that had her thighs rubbing together as the implications became more and more apparent. It was something too sweet and primal for her to possibly ignore, especially when she was trying so hard to ignore how much she wanted to join in.

Hammering away at Ann all felt so easy to Akira. Even if he'd never fucked her this hard before, he moved with a natural certainty, tapping into something raw and so readily available that he didn't know why he wasn't fucking her like this from the beginning. Harsh thrusts hammered into Ann, stuffing the slender girl's tight cunt with a cock big enough to force her to open up maybe a little more than she was ready to. It was all coming together so perfectly. He sought relief in going all out on Ann, but even as another orgasm crept up on him, he didn't feel at all like it was going to provide him an easing of his appetites, just another swollen burst of excitement. "How much cum can I pump you full of?" he asked as he shoved himself balls deep into her and came right there.

Ann squealed as all that hot cum flooded into her. He'd already creampied her once before, but this time she felt like he came even more, as though the drug had his balls working overdrive to remain plump and ready to burst. All that gooey seed felt so warm and right inside of her that Ann could do nothing but surrender, whining as she came and came hard, head thrown back as another orgasm took her. She knew better than to expect this to be the end of anything.

Indeed, Akira was quick to grab hold of her and turn her around, seizing her wrists as he pulled her back by the arms and had her facing Tae, fucking her right through her climactic finish as her spasming pussy came down on Akira's cock in the most amazing of ways. "Don't think I've forgotten about you," he smirked toward the doctor, who gasped as he finally acknowledged her, something she had been hoping he wasn't going to do.

For her own sake.

Tae was suddenly confronted with Ann's pleasure wracked face, covered in cum and twisting in the lewdest of ways, like she was being overloaded by too much pleasure too quickly, tiring out and losing herself to all the overwhelming sensations swelling too hotly to bear. She watched the blonde's breasts heave beneath her jacket as her body was shaken back and forth, Akira's raw, brutal thrusts clearly doing a number on her. It was a spectacle to behold that Tae really wasn't ready for, as she twisted in her chair, still writing notes, still trying to hold herself together. "I didn't think you had," she said, struggling not to bite down hard on her lip and avoiding meeting Akira's gaze directly. "I was just studying the effects of the drug. It's important to note what's happening, otherwise this was all a waste."

"And that's all you're doing?" Akira asked, his voice rather steady for a man who'd just blown three loads and who was currently pounding Ann raw on his way to number four. "Are you sure about that?" He could tell the way she was squirming, and he used it to his advantage, fucking Ann right in front of her and making sure Tae got to see the lewd face he had left his girlfriend with from all his raw pounding. "Because it seems to me like you're waiting for Ann to tire out so you can come take her place."

Tae's eyes shifted off to the side nervously, but they soon circled right back to watch, to see the pleasure all across Ann's face, her cum-smeared features twisted in raw delight as she was taken hard and taken fast. "I can't take much more," she whined, almost like she was encouraging Tae to come sub in for her, and there was absolutely no part of the doctor that was ready to accept what that involved, left to squirm in place as she watched the couple going at it once more. "I can't choose not to observe, Akira," she said, her pen scrawlings almost lost amid Ann's whines and moans as she kept writing. 'This is my experiment, and I have t--"

"Like you're not rubbing your thighs together wishing you could get fucked as rough as Ann is right now?" Akira smirked. "I know it's our first time fucking like this, but you look like the kind of woman who loves getting roughed up. Come on, Tae, you even wear a collar." He could not contain his smugness, seeing her squirm in want, feeling the raw, sexual haze that clouded his thoughts and kept him focused, kept him talking and bragging, decency a long gone and distant thought now as he kept up the pace hard on Ann.

Tae whined, having trouble arguing against that fact, and even if she wanted to, she didn't have much chance to as Akira very suddenly came once more, ceasing his thrusts as his cock hilted inside of Ann and he came, the blonde's eyes rolling back right in front of Tae's shocked gaze, drool leaking from her lips as she just gave in, completely out of control now and lost to the pleasure that overwhelmed her. It was raw, it was twisted, and it was made all the worse by Akira pushed her off his cock and letting her collapse hunched over the examination table, her ravaged pussy leaking with the thick mixture of her sticky juices and Akira's creamy spunk. She looked exhausted, completely out of sorts now, reduced to a drooling, well fucked mess.

And it meant Tae's eyes naturally fell next onto Akira's massive, sticky cock glistening as it stood at attention, still rock hard. "Akira, it's... I'm your doctor," she said, voice strained. "It's wrong of me to do that with you. Not just because it's my experiment, but I'm in a position of authority and trust over you where--"

"Look down at your notes," Akira said, voice tense as he stood there, not wanting to force himself onto Tae, but feeling the pressure upon him to nonetheless.

"What?" she asked, confused by what that had to do with anything.

""Look down," Akira repeated, growling this time. "At what you've written."

Tae's eyes shifted toward the page where she had been scrawling her observations. But the entire bottom two thirds of the second page weren't observations at all, her shorthand notes giving way to something more embarrassing and completely useless to the advancement of scientific discovery. The words, "Please fuck me,." were written over and over again for rows down the page, as Tae's subconscious writing fell victim, fittingly, to her subconscious, and she had left a horrible, shameful paper trail of the wanton need consuming her.

With her bottom lip trembling, Tae looked back up at Akira nervously, only to find him staring at her with a bright smile, asking as insufferably gleeful as he could, "Which hole do you want in first?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Akira drew closer toward her, Tae was frozen in surprise, shuddering and whimpering as she stared at the massive cock slowly bobbing as he walked toward her. Her fingers let go of her clipboard, the scrawling notes of “Please fuck me,” written in varying levels of desperate size and intensity, marring the paper like the feverish writings of a madwoman. And perhaps that was what Tae was right now; she had a hard time arguing with the idea given the way she felt, the way her pent up frustrations bubbled up. As Akira drew closer she felt like she was inviting him in, like she was welcoming his madness and doing nothing to stop any of it, accepting what she was and what she felt with such urgency and desperation that it was almost embarrassing. As fingers threaded through her hair, Tae was reminded just how long it had been, her mouth slowly opening in submissive acceptance of what she knew would be brutal.

Hands grabbed the back of Tae's head, pulling her in as Akira pushed forward and guided his cock right into her waiting mouth. “You need this,” he said, thrown out of whack by the need and hunger ruling him. The medication and its effects had taken full form by that point, and all he felt was a flare of rough, dominant urges take him, making him crave this. Ann was fucked senseless and couldn't go anymore, but that was fine by Akira, setting his eyes on the punk doctor and using her mouth instead. Slow, steady pushes in deeper made his claim clearly. He wanted her, and she was going to let him have her.

The thrusts started, driven by a hunger and need within Akira that started to really wash over Tae as his cock rocked in and out of her mouth. She couldn't deny the sensations that followed, the strange, raw thrills that began to bubble up inside her too hot to bear. She took it well, whining as the aches throbbed harder, swelled hotter. How long had it been since she last got any dick at all? Too long, given that she was actually letting Akira do this, body going limp in acceptance as he pushed in deeper, his back and forth rocking building up a steady speed by which to take her mouth. It wasn't what Tae had been expecting to have to deal with, but she found herself suddenly with little choice but to do exactly as she was guided to do.

Back and forth her head rocked, Tae sucking noisily on Akira's cock, almost hypnotized by its steady in and out. She was so deep into being overwhelmed by everything he did that his steadily creeping speed snuck up on her, catching her utterly off guard as she continued to feel him getting faster, firmer, his steadiness flaring up hotter and quicker in the midst of his use of her mouth. It was all so much, so sudden, and she wasn't the least bit prepared to handle it like she thought she would be, like she hoped she was. Everything was so quick, so sudden, and Tae didn't know how to handle any of it.

Which left Akira open to get faster, to get deeper, and before long he was in her throat. Tae gagged on it,and that finally threw her back into reality, eyes going wide as Akira's hands suddenly tightened onto her head and he drove harshly forward, snapping into a sudden fierce, intense fucking of Tae's face, hammering back and forth with strong, deep thrusts and drove his cock down her throat, ignoring the way that Tae choked on his shaft for the sake of just going all out on her without shame. He was in too deep to care about doing anything else, driven by hunger and need all too powerful to bear.

“Just accept it. I can tell you need this; just let me facefuck you, and once I've cummed down your throat I'll rip those tights off and take your pussy next. You'll be soaking wet by the time I do.” Akira was driven by a hunger and aggression too great to stop now, and the possibility of going all out and fucking Tae appealed to the primal depravity now in control of him as her drug worked its all too powerful and harsh course on him, left him dominant and forceful in ways that Tae was helpless against when paired with the massive cock he was endowed with. She was weak, and in that weakness, Akira found something he could exploit.

As she choked loudly on the dick, drool trickled down her chin, and a shiver raced up her spine. Everything, down to the dominant words he spat at her, were wearing her down in some very strong and undeniable ways. Ways Tae felt helpless against, and surrendered to completely, he body relaxing, legs slowly parting, everything starting to come together in ways that she just sank into completely. It was too much for her to bear, the overwhelming sensations of need and hunger taking her harder than she knew what to do with. Everything about Akira's domination just felt 'right' to her, in ways she couldn't help but give in to.

Which was perfect for Akira, who just kept thrusting and pounding away, feverish in his treatment of the hot mouth wrapped around his cock and the spasming throat massaging him with each harsh push. The beautiful doctor was the perfect backup to vent his frustrations after fucking his girlfriend senseless and he raced harder on her throat until he could take no more, groaning as he buried himself balls deep down her throat with a single thrust, groaning, "You handled my cock so well!" as he came. Thick shots of gooey, creamy spunk flooded their way down Tae's throat, making her shiver in frustrated but excited delight.

As the cock pulled out of her mouth she choked and coughed, sucking down frantic breaths as she tried to gather her bearings again, but all that got her was a trip out of her chair and over her desk, as Akira remained aggressive and firm in his touch, pushing her down onto the table and making her gasp in excitement as he grabbed hold of her dress and tugged it up hard, her panties coming down as a hand bore down onto her ass. She cried out in frustration, but there was more pleasure in her voice than she would have liked there to be, as Akira brought his tip to her entrance and began to take her with steady thrusts intent on pushing deeper into her on each pass.

The feeling of a big, hot cock inside of her pussy did more for Tae than she was ready to confront, whining as she felt the suddenness of pressure upon her, something hot and a little feverish seizing hold of her more than she knew that to do with. The moans that rose up were confident and full of conviction, full of a certainty that Akira capitalized on as he held her, as his hands caressed her hips and the contact of bare skin against hers in a context too physical and intentional to deny bore down upon her. She was helpless against his touch, unable to keep from moaning and wriggling as he fucked her over her desk.

Akira 's cock sank in deeper, each push driving him further into her as he groaned, "You needed this. Admit it, Tae. Sitting there scrawling notes about wanting to get fucked... It must have been torture watching me drill Ann that whole time and not you, but it's okay now. I'm going to fuck you right." He snickered, letting his hips work their pace quicker on their own, driven by a hunger that felt completely natural and without any need ta all to drive by his own effort. There was something so sweetly powerful about the rush of excitement he felt, the surge of intensity and need that guided him in his relentless thrusting. Rather than trying to settle into something new with Tae, he wound up to resume the pace he'd showed Ann's pussy, and forced her to get onto his level instead.

"It's true," she groaned. Tae's spine arched back as she gave in to it, biting her lip and accepting her lurid confession for what it was. "I... Oh, fuck, yes, I need this. I need it so badly, Akira, please fuck me. Watching you dominate Ann like that was too much. I haven't been fucked in so long, and even if it's wrong to take advantage of you in this state I can't help myself. Please, fuck my pussy as hard as you can, give me what I need. Maybe you'll feel better after that." But did she want him to feel better? Tae knew this was going to radically change the very structure of everything between them. After the haze and lust faded, Tae would have to confront what she had done, that she had slept with a patient when he was in a moment of weakness and heat induced by her own misfired drug. There was so much to deal with, but in the moment, all Tae could do was give in to the pleasure.

She moaned like she hadn't moaned in forever. Like her own fingers working at her dripping mound could never manage to make her moan. This was new territory for her, something intense, raw, undeniably powerful, and the more she felt of it the more she needed it, her butt shoving back against Akira's lap in a show of wanton hunger that seemed to tie to the throbbing swell of everything hungry inside of her. The more Tae felt of Akira's cock the more she needed, and he was happy to meet that demand, pounding forward without a care in the world, without hesitation, until she just couldn't take anymore, until she was a gasping mess completely giving herself up to him, fucked completely into submission.

At least she got an orgasm out of it. A long overdue, powerful orgasm that throbbed through her needy body, made her cry out in ragged ecstasy as she felt herself overwhelmed by the sudden sensations surging up inside of her. "I forgot what it feels like to get off to someone fucking me!" she cried out, moaning louder, hands holding tightly onto her desk as her greedy pussy spasmed around the big, hard cock pounding into it, begging Akira with everything she had for him to pump her full of cum. And pump he did, slamming balls deep into her clenching twat as he gave her what she wanted: a gooey, hot creampie. He felt damn good about it too, slapping her ass in excitement as he unloaded inside of her, leaving Tae ravaged too, just like Ann.

Tae whined as she eased forward and the cum immediately began to leak and drip from her well fucked hole. 'So much cum," she whined, finding herself pulled back by Akira into his lap as he sat in her chair.

"Ride my cock," he ordered. "Show me how much you want it." One hand settled onto her hip while the other pulled her head in, guiding her into a lazy, sloppy kiss. Tae slumped into his lap happily, whining as her hand reached down to grab at his cock, guiding his head toward her dripping entrance.

"I haven't been fucked this hard since med school," she purred, pushing herself down onto Akira's cock and starting to rock atop it, hips rolling to the steady rhythm of hunger and excitement that she was now losing herself completely to. "Nngh, fuck, this is amazing!" she gasped, pressing her back against Akira's chest as she began to rock atop his cock, proud and eager now to work through all her frustrations as best she could, lip firmly between her teeth as she started to feel the pressure building, the bubbling sensations and hunger that came with what she was doing really starting to do her in. Everything that Tae felt was raw indulgence in its purest form, and she craved as much of it as she could get.

Akira let Tae do most of the work this time, not because he was feeling tired yet, but just to enjoy seeing her in the throes of submissive passion like this, eager to fuck herself down on his cock as she gave in to her more primal urges and let the hungers wash over her. She was unstoppable as she worked, hips rolling with a swaying, eager grave driving her deeper and deeper down, all while he kept his hands all over her body, groping and grabbing her. Tae had always caught his eye, and in truth this drug had only really pulled up to the surface all the sorts of urges he was always too decent and sensible to want to give too much thought to, completely given now to the madness. She was so eager to ride his cock, so eager to slam down onto it, and all Akira had to do was lean back and grope the gorgeous doctor as she did so.

"Nngh, Akira," Ann whined, slowly rising up, ready to come back into reality. "You're fucking her and not me." She licked her lips in frustration as she watched, not even able to think about the actual fidelity implications of this as she felt need wash over her. His cock had left her in a daze, a heavy and hazy state of mind where all she could think about was getting more, and to see Tae bouncing so relentlessly on his dick like that had her aching with frustrations she didn't fully know how to convey.

"You almost passed out, and couldn't keep up with it," Akira groaned, too deeply entrenched in heat and dominance to care. "If you want to help, get down here and start licking." His hold on Tae remained firm as he gave Ann her directive, the most she was going to get out of him in this state. He was firm determined to see this through his way, and right now that involved pounding the doctor hard. Ann could play a supporting role in that, sure, but for now he was trying out a new pussy for a little while.

Ann nodded, eager to please, frustrated and dizzy as she dropped to her knees and grabbed hold of Tae's legs. She pulled them apart and dove in for her snatch, running her tongue hungrily up along the base of Akira's cock, traveling the length of the shaft until it disappeared into Tae's pussy, at which point her tongue happily flew loose all around the soft labia and the aching clit that she found there, giving oral service to both of them at the same time. She had no idea what she was doing when it came to going down on a woman, but it didn't matter, as the pent up Tae gasped each time the tongue lapped along her sensitive folds, a hand finding its way into Ann's hair that encouraged her to keep licking to her heart's content.

Feeling a cute doctor riding his dick like she realized it was the cure to all her problems was nice, but having his girlfriend down on her knees obediently licking said dick while it sank deep into the mewling, whining doctor pushed everything to a new level of exciting for Akira, who growled in possessive glee at the feelings racing through him. This was a new level of depth for him, a new low that he could enjoy, realizing that the answer wasn't one or the other, wasn't fucking one to the point of exhaustion and then switching... It was both. With Tae's pussy and Ann's tongue working his cock over at the same time, Akira was riding high on more pleasure than ever, unable to keep himself under control as he moaned louder and harder.

All that dominance swelled up harder. "Tae, lift off my dick for a second and facefuck Ann with it," he commanded, and the nodding, weary doctor did as she was told. He watched as she pulled up off of his cock, which swung downward and smacked Ann in the face. A hand in her hair guided Ann's head into position, as Tae let out her own frustrations by shoving her down, forcing her to sloppily deepthroat Akira's cock, steady back and forth motions of her head being dragged back and forth leaving him to really feel the desperation. "Fuck, you're really into this," he said, slapping her ass in excitement. "Ann, slurp some of my cum out of her cunt now."

"A-anything for you," Ann gasped as she was let off of his cock, immediately shoving her tongue up Tae's twat and trying to feverishly eat her out, sucking noisily as she tried to get some spunk directly out of her. She was too gone now to do anything but what she was told, Akira's dominance having wound her over and left her disoriented. She did exactly as she was told, clumsy and sloppy in her oral technique as she showed off just how inexperienced she was at eating pussy, but it didn't matter much in the long run; she was still doing a good enough job to make Tae squirm and moan in excitement.

The bursts of oral service didn't last too long before Tae was back to bouncing on Akira's dick again, but the point had been proven, and as Ann resumed her licking of their everything, she felt better off for it. "I-I don't mind you fucking her," the blonde confessed. "You need to get better, and I need a break, so..." Her cheeks burned as she trailed off and did her best to silence herself by licking Tae's pussy all over, reluctant to admit she was finding the idea of eating a girl out so hot, let alone the idea of watching Akira fuck another girl. This was all so much happening so fast, and Ann wasn't ready for any of this and what it brought.

But Akira was. Dominance felt good on him, and the feverish need to fuck that overwhelmed his very core screamed out in delight with each indulgent push down of Tae's body against his lap. He was unstoppable now, feeling himself burning up with hunger and need too insatiable to deny, groaning hard and deep as he felt Tae continue to ride his cock so quickly. "You're going to earn another creampie if you keep this up," he said, knowing it would excite Tae further, wanting to send her burning up with too much hunger to bear as it all came together for him.

"Yes, fuck, please cum in me again!" Tae whined, head thrown back as she bounced feverishly up and down on his cock, relishing in the fullness she felt, something that left her feeling complete and satisfied like she hadn't been able to feel in forever. She burned for this, ached down to her very core for more, and everything was starting to come undone for Tae as she let herself become so utterly carried away by lust and indecency, no longer even thinking about what she was doing or how far off the edge she had gone with very little actual prompting, so easily succumbing to the madness. No, all that she cared about now was another raw, steamy orgasm, and she wasn't going to stop until she got it.

The burning peak that Tae reached set her screaming louder than the one before it as this time she rode out to her own orgasm and the rush of satisfaction that came with it felt driven by that excitement. Screaming in bliss, Tae threw her head back, bucking her hips forward as the tongue lapped at her sensitive clit, driving her up the wall with need and desire as she once more dragged Akira down with her. The flood of creamy, hot seed deep into her spasming snatch was too much for her to handle as she pulled up off of his lap quickly, driven by pure panic reflex and the writhing of her body. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she screamed, and Akira knew he had done his job well as Tae shivered. "So good!"

But Akira wasn't done yet, and he grabbed Tae quickly, pulling her down to the floor too as he leaned back. "I want both your mouths," he said, voice rumbling harsher than ever as he stared at the two kneeling women before him. "Worship my cock together, both of you." The opportunity was there, the willingness was there, and he couldn't shy away now from what was easily the greatest potential pleasure he could have ever imagined. His cock was still rock hard, still throbbing, still in dire need of attention, and he was eager to get it.

Fortunately for Akira, neither of them had any reservation about it, and both tongues pressed against his cock in eager tandem. Ann, the girl who loved him enough to accept him in this state of drugged up dominance, and Tae, the pent up doctor who ended up a mewling submissive due to her fixation on everything he had swelled into, shared his cock without hesitation. Licking up and down his cock in messy, diverging rhythms, the two women began to moan in excitement as they shared the cock that had fucked both of them into a state of pure euphoria. It was without any hesitation that they began to work at pleasuring him as he leaned back ion his seat and enjoyed the chance to so utterly dominate and control them, even if it was simply through leaving them so desperate they did all the work for him.

Ann licked her way up to Akira's cock head first, swallowing him hungrily down, her bright blue eyes shimmering with want as she worked him down, eager to please as the presence of Tae left her a bit frustrated. She didn't want to feel like she had competition or like Akira wasn't into her; she knew that wasn't the case at all. But with the doctor licking the lower parts of his shaft as she in turn sucked him down deep, the pressure to be 'enough' for him raged hotly inside of Ann, pushed her to take him down into her throat, to choke on his cock noisily as she tried to prove to Akira that maybe this insane situation called for a threesome, but on any other day she was still the only girl he'd need, she promised. It wasn't much, but it was the best gesture she could provide.

When Tae took her turn to suck Akira down deep, she did so without the baggage or worries hanging over her that Ann did. Granted, she was too fuck drunk to even notice that Ann had any worries, but all the same, she thought only about making the most of this situation, about sucking on the cock before her with all the vigorous hunger of a woman who had been too long without, and who didn't know when she'd be able to enjoy this again. She appreciated everything about Akira's dick as she throated him, as she slobbered and drooled all over his cock with the kind of raw sloppiness that made her feel alive again. He had fucked into her a spark that she wasn't going to soon lose, and for that she could not be anything but deeply grateful.

Back and forth they went, no real rhythm or timing to when they passed off, trading his head back and forth, letting one suck the bulk of his shaft down while the other licked all along his base or kissed his thighs, did whatever she could to pleasure him. All the while Akira kept groaning in delight, squirming in his chair as he let them work their magic on him with little interference or complaint. He was all too happy to leave them to do their thing when their thing was pleasuring him unconditionally, and the more they worked at his cock the more he felt himself overwhelmed by the excitement they felt. It was such a delight to see them both peppering his cock with kisses and licks, both focused entirely on him and his pleasure; it appealed to everything that the drug had put him into the state of mind to appreciate, his cock throbbing hotter and harder as he found himself licked and sucked to the brink with such speed and devotion that he was reeling in excitement.

"Cheek to cheek," he groaned. "Now!" Ann pulled back from his cock to do it, she and Tae putting their cheeks together, mouths opening wide as Akira took his cock in hand, giving it a few eager strokes as he pointed it down toward their pretty faces, both lit up in ecstatic glee as they waited for his cum, watching the feverish pace of his strokes. It was all so good, so quick, so fervid, and the more they saw of him go the more they wanted him to give them their delights. Only a few more jerks of his cock, and Akira was over the edge, groaning as he swayed his dick back and forth. As the cum erupted from his throbbing head he streaked the spunk back and forth across their faces and into their mouths, leaving them both to gasp in excitement at the hot, salty flood of spunk that they were treated to, moaning in heated bliss as they received everything they wanted.

With it came a moment of clarity for Akira, who gasped as he slumped back in his seat, shivering from the sudden throttling back to reality. "What the fuck did I just do?" he groaned, his vision hazy as he shut his eyes. "Did that really--that wasn't a hallucination was it?"

"That last one must have worked it all out of his system," Tae mused, and even with cum on her face, she headed over to her computer to hammer out some quick notes of just the time it was when he snapped out of it and how many orgasms it took. She then grabbed a light and brought to him, starting to check his eyes and vitals, even as her legs quivered. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Akira panted. 'So tired."

"You did very well," Tae said. "And your vitals seem normal." She was ready to pretend this all wasn't really happening, that she wasn't quivering with need still, and that she didn't have every urge to suck his flaccid cock down until he was rock hard again. "Uh, Ann, do you think you can help him home?"

"Y-yes," Ann said, nodding and rising to her feet, equally eager to put this whole insanity behind them. "Is there anything I should do?"

"Make sure he drinks water. Quite a lot of it, actually; he's probably lost a bit of fluid from all of the..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "Water and rest is what he needs most. Anything else, call me. And for you, stu--Akira." She scowled a bit. "I'll need you back here tomorrow for more experiments. Both of you."

"To try a version of the drug without the... Effects?" Akira felt very dizzy. Dehydration felt like an inevitability as he lingered in his daze.

"No, so I can refine the formula and you can go for even longer."


End file.
